User talk:OrigamiAirEnforcer
Archive 1 (Jan. 2010-May 2011) Archive 2 (May 2011-Dec. 2011) Need to ask me something or discuss an issue? Leave a message here. OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:32, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks message Did you send me that message saying "thank you" and "my son loves his set?" If you did, you forgot to sign it.Mr.Conductor 23:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Help How can you turn on the chat on a Wiki. Thomas Sir Handel, December 16, 2011 How do you do add in the templates like on the TTTE wiki on the homepage. Thomas Sir Handel 02:45, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Boulder Mountain Set? Is the Boulder Mountain set discontinued? Thomas Sir Handel December 17, 2011 undefineds Yes, undefineds apper, and in my opinon, I feel that the wikia is spamming itself by adding these undefined|undefined|link=undefined.Ivan Kakooza 23:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Background? How do you make diffrent background?Ivan Kakooza 23:50, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Wiki My wiki needs more users, but before editing jeck the rules Thomas Sir Handel December 26, 2011 Badge Question I tried to click on the "customize badges" button in my profile, but nothing came up. Is this an administrator only feature? Or is it just not working? Mr.Conductor 05:34, December 27, 2011 (UTC) No administrator impersonation? I was looking at the rules, and i wonder what "No administrator impersonation" means? Thomas Sir Handel December 30, 2011 Re: New item? But this one is green. Factory error? BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 23:58, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Now that I look more closely at it, I think it is yellow :P BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 00:02, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Good News! On my wiki I have just completed all the Season 1-4 episodes, I will be starting Season 5 tomorrow. When you ever do get a chance to go on my wiki, I will make you a Admin. Thomas Sir Handel 05:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Poll Hey, I think that the poll should be removed, as good an idea as it was, only 2 people have voted- Me and BDCS. I remeber the fuss going on in the chat the other day, but I think that the poll han't been doing what we expected. Mr.Conductor 00:09, January 12, 2012 (UTC) BRIO I see your point on that, but this wiki's name is Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki. And the produsts BRIO made were technically Thomas Wooden Railway. Does this wiki have to just have TWR products by Learning Curve, or should we include all TWR products by different companies? No rule says that this wiki has to be Learning Curve exclusive. Mr.Conductor 04:00, January 26, 2012 (UTC) A Message from FDMG Dear OAE, Thank you for sending me the "Your Vote is Needed" message. In a somewhat related story, I see that the BRIO page has been tagged for deletion. I have just expressed my final thoughts on the page's possible deletion in an article called "R.I.P. BRIO Page? My Final Thoughts", and I would appreciate it if you could see it. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 7:01 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis 00:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE Dear OAE, I have read your opinion on the possibility of retaining the BRIO page. I have decided to take your advice and add the BRIO models to the trivia of their Learning Curve Counterparts, as well as their pictures in the gallery. Please take a look at my recent edit to Butch's page and inform me if I am following your advice correctly. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 8:05 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis 01:05, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Brio Thank you. I think I shall continue to add the trivia and pictures of the BRIO Thomas models on their Learning Curve counterparts' pages, particularly Diesel 10, Henry's Tunnel, Terence, and Edward. FDMG, 8:21 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis 01:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Please block 82.36.129.80, as he's the one who vandalized my page. I'm not goin' anywhere! This game's mine, eh! 00:51, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Fuel Depot box Please, excuse me for this, but I cannot find a new box picture for the item "Diesel Fuel Depot". What can you find?Ivan Kakooza 20:30, February 5, 2012 (UTC)